The Hunger Games: FoxFaces Back Story
by FanFictionGurl1200
Summary: This is a Back Story I wrote for Fox Face. I do not own The Hunger Games or anything to have to do with it! I hope you enjoy this!
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games: Foxfaces Back story

Foxfaces pov

My Name Is Hollie Emerson. I am Fifteen years old and I live in District 5. I have two younger sisters, Charlotte, who is twelve and seven year old Fern, who my mother died giving birth to. My Father loves us and takes care of us, but he is still overwhelmed with grief from when my mother died. I don't think he likes to look at me, because I am so much like my mother. I have the same red hair , sapphire eyes, cleverness, and stealth. Hes not the only one who misses her terribly,I was eight when she died and Charlotte was five, even though she can barely remember her, she wishes she was still around. And poor Fern, sits by the window almost every night, closes her eyes, cries and apologizes. She won't accept that it wasn't her fault. Tomorrow is the reaping for The 74th annual Hunger Games, I dread that day for the whole year. This year especially because it will be Charlotte s first year. The hunger games is a brutal, televised fight to the death with children between the ages of twelve and eighteen,one boy and one girl, chosen every year from each of the twelve districts and only one comes out. We never watch the games, we don't have a TV anyway. Right now,at five in the morning, my father has already gone to work at one of District fives power plants. You'd think the capitol would make sure everyone in district five had very suitable living conditions and enough money, because without our district, everything would be dark,no lights. But no, my family just barely has enough money to get by and the roof on our house is about to fall in, And the capitol doesn't give a care. I am just sitting at my kitchen table thinking about things when Fern walks in from her bedroom and stands right in front of me. "Hollie." She mumbled. "Yeah." I reply. " I think It would be good if they let me be in the reaping and I got picked" She Breathed. " Why would you say something like that Fern?" I reproached. "Because," She continued. "When I won, daddy would have enough money to fix the roof." "Oh Fern, we can fix the roof soon without having to put anyone in the games ,okay." I assure, tucking her strawberry blond hair behind her ear. "Okay, we can go outside and find some wood to fix it as a surprise for daddy." Her big,bright brown eyes wide with excitement. "Sure, But after breakfast." I promise. Soon, Charlotte is up to. We eat some leftover fruit for breakfast and then head outside to look for wood. "How about this piece?" Fern questioned as she held up a massive piece of gnarly bark that fell of of a tree. "I found some old lumber over here, we can use it." Charlotte exclaimed. We spend another half and hour gathering wood and other things to repair the roof. "I'll go get the nails from inside the kitchen." I tell them. Soon, I return with a bucket of nails and the big rock we use as a hammer. Fern and Charlotte have already crawled up onto the roof and soon I am up with them.

"Okay ,this piece first!" I hear Fern say. Pretty soon all the holes and places that leak in the roof are blanketed with crooked lumber and old pieces of bark. Coincidentally, right when we finish, The sky starts to lightly drizzle rain. Being a little girl, Fern squealed and sprang off the roof as fast as she could. Charlotte and I followed her into the house and found even though our repair job doesn't look to glamorous, It stopped all the leaks and made the roof a little stronger. "Oh wow, Its later than I thought!",I announced as we got inside, "We'd better get something to eat for lunch."

"Hollie, We ran out of food." Charlotte observed. " Oh, well, we could go to the store and find something." I offer. "Hollie," Charlotte pulled me aside, "The money can is empty." I guess we're out of money and food, this is just fabulous. "Dad will be home soon," I distract, "Lets play a game while we wait." I distract. After we play a quick game of chase, My father finally walks through the door, looking a bit grimy and exhausted. "How are my girls?" He asks cheerfully. "Daddy!" Fern hastily ran over and clung to him. "Hi dad!" Charlotte and I both chirp. "What did you girls do to the roof?" My father questions. "We fixed it for you Daddy!" Fern exclaimed excitedly. "Well I couldn't have done it better myself." ,My father replied, "Oh, and I brought a fresh, gigantic loaf of bred home for us to eat!"

Then ,he pulled out the scrumptious loaf of bread and we all sat down to dinner together.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunger Games: Foxfaces back story

Foxfaces pov

That night, after we are all tucked into bed, I hear whimpering coming from Charlotte. I silently tip-toe over to her bed. "Charlotte, Whats wrong?" I breathe. "Oh, Hollie." She sniffs, "I was just a little nervous, you know, about tomorrow." she confesses. "I was really scared when It was time for me to go to first reaping," I admit. "But nothing happened, and nothing will happen to you either." "I know, Its just," She trembles, then calms down a bit, " I'll be okay, thanks for checking on me." "Anytime," I laugh, "Goodnight, love you." "Love you too." She calls back, quietly.

The next morning the weather is bright, however, what happens today, is not. When I wake up, The rest of my family is already in the kitchen getting ready. I may as well too. I pull my white reaping dress out of the closet and put it on. I leave my hair down. When I get into the kitchen Charlotte and Fern are already all dressed and ready to go. Charlotte has her hair in a long,French braid down her back and is wearing a pastel blue dress. Fern has her hair done in two tiny French braids, even though shes not in the reaping yet. "Hi Hollie," Fern chirps, "You look so pretty!" "Thank you Fern, you do too!" I respond. Charlotte looks pale and shes very quiet. "Charlotte,just so you know, once we get there a worker from the capitol is going to prick your finger to register you." I tell her. "Okay." She nods as she takes a deep breath. Soon, my father walks in and stares at me with a frown on his face.

" Good morning dad." I mutter. "Good morning girls." he swallows. " Hi daddy." Fern coos. My father smiles at her and then picks her up. "We'd better get going soon." He reminds us. Charlotte, Fern, and I quickly eat some leftover bread and then whisk out the door to head for the reaping.

Shortly, we arrive at the reaping. There is already a large amount of people there. "I'll see you girls when its over." My dad says to me and Charlotte as he heads over to the back where the parents and other siblings stand. "Bye Hollie, Bye Charlotte!" Fern waves. Charlotte smiles weakly at Fern then turns back to me and we begin making our way over to the registration table. Charlotte goes before me.

She slightly flinches when they prick her finger but then quickly recovers and walks over to her age group line. "Next!" The capitol worker calls. I briskly walk up to the worker and hold my finger out. "Next." The lady yells after shes done with me. Soon, the video about how Panem came to be plays followed by the national anthem. Then, The district five escort hops onto the stage. . "ladies first," She croaks. She digs around in the bowl for an obnoxiously long time. I look over towards Charlotte, she looks like shes about to be sick. " Hollie Emerson." The lady calls. What? Did she just say my name?

Me? "Come on up dear." The lady chirps. I force my legs to start walking towards the stage. Everything is a daze right now. What is going on? Did I really just get chosen? I scan the audience for Charlotte, I finally find her with tears streaming down her face, trying to keep from sobbing out loud.

I snap back to reality when she calls out the boy tributes name, " Anthony Marks." The boy bravely makes his way up onto the stage with me. I can somehow easily maintain my composure. The lady calls out, "And there we have it, the district five tributes for the 74th annual hunger games, Hollie Emerson and Anthony Marks." The lady then directs us back through a door in the stage an each into our own separate rooms. This is where I'll say my finally goodbyes to my father, Charlotte and Fern.

My family soon noiselessly shuffles into the room I'm in. My father comes straight to me and cradles me, Tears start to silently stream down my cheeks, "You're a smart,king and beautiful girl Hollie . I love you very much, and I know you can win this." My father assures me. I let a small sob escape my lips as he holds my shoulders and looks into my eyes. I nod as I swallow. Charlotte dives for me next and clings to me like shes never going to see me again. She just completely breaks down and sobs into my dress, " I love you Hollie, you're the best big sister anyone could ever have." She cries. I let myself cry as I hug Charlotte back, "I love you too Charlotte." I look up as Charlotte lets go of me and Fern is still standing by the door, with no tears in her eyes at all. "Why are you all Crying?" She softly asks.

Fern quietly walks up to me and looks up into my eyes,smiling. "Hollie, don't be scared, you're going to win. And when you get home we're going to all live in a big castle just like the princesses in my books." I bend down and hug my brave little sister. "Hollie, here, take this, I picked it for you." Fern hands me a small little daisy. "Thank you Fern." I force a small smile and then quickly hug her again.

I see my father and Charlotte trying to hold in their sobs. "Times up." A peace keeper walks into the room and guides my family out. "Bye Hollie." Fern calls. They shut the door before I can respond.

That was it. I'm all alone now. I sit and wait with Ferns daisy in my hand for the district five escort to return. Soon, I'll be on my way to the capitol and fighting to the death in the 74th annual hunger games.


End file.
